


The Peace Maker

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper is a bitch, Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Greaser Jughead, Jock Archie, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the 1950's, girls were expected to follow orders, and that was exactly what the Cooper girls did. Alice and Hal were blessed with two perfect angels, until Polly meets Jason. He was the perfect guy, but not for Polly.When she misbehaved, her parents sent her away from Riverdale, leaving without a trace. That was Betty's warning to behave.But, when Betty's planned out life path is altered, she steps out of place. What happened to Polly could easily happen to Betty if she wasn't careful.





	The Peace Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This is my first period piece, an just like every other millineal, I think I know everything about the 50's. Cut me some slack, because I'm basing the Greaser/Jock rival off of "The Outsiders", with a little bit of influence from "Grease" (when it comes to rivalry between the Greasers).

Slicked back hair and poodle skirts set the era. A group of girls in different shades of pinks and blue sit in a booth at the local diner, red and white striped straws stuck between their pink, puckered lips. You would expect a young, beautiful, blonde girl to be there, studying with her friends while they chatted over strawberry milkshakes, but no. Sadly, Betty Cooper was alone at home, begging her parents to let her stay.

What brought this up? Perfect question.

 

Betty Cooper was the typical girl next door. She was sweet and shy and stuck with what she knew. You never would find her with a cigarette between her lips or a boy on her arm. That just wasnt the Cooper way. Her sister, Polly, was the exact same way. They were the most proper, great girls to walk in Riverdale.

Polly started dating a jock, as was expected of her by her parents, but it wasn't the jock that they wanted. Jason Blossom was handsome, rugged, and the perfect guy for anyone but Polly Cooper. Normally, she would never disobey her parents, but she followed her heart this one time, and it got her in trouble.

Right before she graduated, Polly was sent away with no explanation from anyone. Betty woke up and found her sister's room empty, but when she asked, her parents refused to answer.

Months passed, leaving Betty with no answers still. At some point, she had to stop wondering and focus on school, which was the most important thing to her at that point in her life. When she started her sophomore year, she felt a lot of pressure from her mother to succeed. At that time, studies were showing that girls who developed anorexia had overbearing mothers, so Betty did her best to remain at a healthy weight, but also be the "perfect" daughter that everyone desired.

 

When it hit October, the beginning of school rush came to a stop, and now everyone was excited for winter break, which gave Betty an opportunity to relax and reconnect with her friends.

Archie Andrews had been a constant in Betty's life. He was her literal "boy next door", seeing as they lived next to each other since they were four. It was him and Polly that kept Betty grounded, and over the years, Betty found herself drawn to Archie in a different way than she usually was, especially over the passed summer.

Back to school pool parties gave Betty the opportunity to meet her new classmates, and gave Archie the perfect opportunity to show off his new "grown up body". While Betty's swim suit sat high up on her waist and her bikini top gave minimal definition, Archies swim trunks fell high up on his thighs, exposing his bulging quads. The waistband of his trunks was low, putting his flat and defined stomach out on display, but still managed to cup his backside in a complimenting way. Girls at the parties had nothing but heart eyes for the once skinny ginger boy, and Betty had never felt more insecure.

However, that was months ago. It was the time of year were everyone wore cardigans to match their skirts, and lettermans were an essential. This was the perfect time of year, in Betty's opinion. School has slowed down, the wind was chilly, and football season was in it's peak. Games were fun to go to, but it was more fun being with Archie and the other boys after the game at Pop's. Sometimes, there were greasers who hung around the games and at Pop's to bother the jocks, but no one really paid them mind.

 

Riverdale won their homecoming game by a landslide. Twenty to zero. Pop's was full of people dressed in cheerleading and football uniforms, and the two main colours of their school, and they were all excited about their victory. Even the greasers, who came to the game just to say they went, were happy about the win. They all stood outside, leaning against the wall, with cigarettes in hand.

Everything was going good, Betty was sat next to Archie, who was next to the newest girl in town, Veronica Lodge. She was sweet, but very obviously used to be a greaser, and was in Riverdale to clean up her act. It was a perfect night until Archie stood up in their booth and pulled Veronica up with him. He made a huge scene about asking her to go to the dance with him, and of course she said yes. She wasn't dumb.

But Betty sure did feel dumb. Her legs carried her out of Pop's before she knew what was happening. Instantly, it was like a cloud of smoke surrounded her head, making it harder to breathe.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to breathe, here." The blonde girl snapped at the first greaser she saw.

Well, of course, that didn't end up well. Both the greasers and the jocks were protective of their girls, so both of them knew not to put their hands on the girls, but that didn't stop them from getting angry at them.

The dark haired man stood up off of the walls, took a large inhale of his cigarette, and blew it right in Betty's face. Her delicate hand reached up and connected with his face, which set everyone around them into action. Veronica was instantly at Betty's side, pulling her away, while the greaser boys were holding their friend back.

 _What a bold move, Betty._ She thought to herself, before looking at the commotion she had caused. Football players were coming out to pull the girls back, and at that point, it was a battle of the brawns. The boys were bucking at each other, but no one swung. Through the crowd forming, Betty looked back at the boy she hit, but was met with different eyes. Instead of the dark ones she saw through the smoke, she saw the bright blue eyes of his friend, trying to break things up.

 

The weekend after homecoming, Betty found herself with a bodyguard between classes. The only time she got away from them was in English, because none of them were actually smart enough to get into the honors class.

There was one greaser in that class, but Betty never thought about it. She figured he was just smart, but after the game, she felt more aware of him now. Betty crossed the class and avoided eye contact until absolutely necessary, and she found it necessary once she was in her seat across the room to look up.

She wasn't expecting him to be paying attention, but oh boy, was she in for a surprise. Her teal eyes lifted to find the bright blue eyes of the peacemaker. Seeing him in class really threw the blonde girl for a loop, but she didn't let herself dwell, but instead looked down at her desk and read her book until the teacher was ready for class.

Today, however, when role was being called, Betty listened for more than her name.

"Betty Cooper," The teacher spoke, his eyes falling on the blonde beauty in the second row. She announced her presence, then looked to her right to see the peace maker's eyes on her as well. A few people were called between them, but then the greaser boy's name was announced.

"Jughead Jones."

 

Jughead. What an odd name.


End file.
